Her Pain
by hero-of-time945
Summary: Zelda blames herself for her mother and sister's death. She moves to Ordon where she meets new friends and makes new enemies. Will Zelda open up to anyone an tell them her past?
1. Chapter 1

"Zelda, I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I ever do! You deserve to die just like your pathetic mother and sister, I'll get you for this you little brat!" Ganondorf, my stepfather, yelled as he was being taken away by the police.

I've never felt so weak and helpless in my life. They were dead and it's my fault, if I hadn't made him angry none of this would've never happened, they wouldn't be dead. I deserve to die, it was my fault I should've done what he told me to do. My mother and sister are dead they didn't deserve that, but I do.

"No you deserve to die, you killed them, you monster!" I shot back at him, I was furious for killing them so I went back to my troublemaker self, he doesn't really like that side of me.

He also deserves to die. He's the one who killed them right before my very eyes. I was expecting this to happen one day… just not today. I never expected him to kill Tetra, she was too young to be killed, she was barley seven a week ago after all. I expected him to kill me, he hates me the most in this house hold. I was surprised I wasn't killed, I was so close to being killed by him today.

A gray haired police officer came my way. She sat down next to me in the corner I was in.

"Don't worry everything's going to be alright, you'll never see him again," the woman reassured me. I felt slightly calmer that I would never see that cold hearted monster again in my life.

"Everything's not alright he killed them right before my very eyes!" I hissed at the woman as I felt a single tear fall down my face, this was the most I've cried since my mother married Ganondorf, and I didn't wipe it away because I know more will come my way and I hate crying.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but I cannot leave you here to mourn and it's my job to take you to the station and we need to find out where you're going to live with for now on," the woman said.

"Fine, I'll go, officer, um,…," I trailed off.

"Sheriff Impa at your service," the woman replied.

"Fine I'll go, but before we leave can I go get something, it's very important to me," I said.

"Yes, but hurry, I'm not very patent person," Impa replied.

I stood up and went in my room that I shared with my mother and sister. The room itself was a big mess, it had gunshots everywhere and there was blood of both my mother and sister on the carpet. I got a locket from my almost empty jewelry box, I never took it out because Ganondorf would've sold it to buy drugs with the money. It's very special to me it was a present my father gave to my mother, but she gave it to me once my father died from an illness I forgot the name of.

The locket contained a picture of my mother and father on one side and the other is of Tetra and I, we were so… happy back then. That was the past, though, now they're dead, I should've never talked back to Ganondorf this would've never happened. I'm trouble now, I may not seem like it now, but I'm a troublemaker and bad things always happen for the ones I care for the most.

I put on my necklace and admire the engraving of the triforce on it. I remembered Impa doesn't like to wait so I left the room and went to the living room, it wasn't very far since I live in an apartment.

"Let's head to the squad car," Impa said.

I nodded and reluctantly followed Impa to the squad car. I felt a little nervous, but I prepared myself the worse had already come anyways.

: : :

Impa pulled over in the parking lot. I guess this is it. I wonder who I'm going to live with, though, every person in my family hasn't contacted me since my mother married Ganondorf.

"Let's get inside. This is going to be a very hard case," Impa muttered the last part.

"Yeah, it is, I haven't talked to my family in years, except my mother and sister and they're dead," I replied as calmly as I can.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Impa said.

"It's fine, I'm used to that anyways," I replied truthfully, Ganondorf has made worse remarks than that to me.

Impa and I got out of the squad car and went inside the station with silence. Impa lead me to the back of the station and there was a door in the end of the hallway which was labeled: 'Sheriff Impa'.

"Let's get inside the office," Impa said opening the door for me.

I sat down on a chair and tried to get comfortable because I'm going to stay here for a while, so might as well get comfortable.

"What is your full name?" Impa asked as she sat down, she was probably going to type it or something.

"Zelda Nayru Harkinain is my full name," I replied softly.

Impa began typing her fingers away, at this point I was as board as hell.

"Zelda, you look like you haven't slept, you can sleep it's going to be a very long time until I finish up," Impa said.

Impa was right I haven't slept in three days, so she didn't have to tell me twice.

: : :

"Zelda, wake up," Impa said as she nudged me on my right shoulder.

"Impa, why did you wake me up?" I asked hoping for some news.

"You were having a bad dream and you're going to live with your Uncle Rusl and your Aunt Uli's house until you're old enough to live on your own," Impa explained.

Just the highlight of my day, I'm going to live in Ordon for a freaking two years, at least it's better than living with Ganondorf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Ordon, Zelda," Uncle Rusl said as we came near the gate with the horses.

Uncle Rusl opened the gate by putting a key on a lock and gave it a slight push to open it.

"Zelda, at this point you get off the horse and grab her by the reins to guide her," Uncle Rusl told me as I was a child not sixteen.

I got off the horse and grabbed it by the reins, like Uncle Rusl told me to do. We both walked past the entrance into the village. So far Ordon looked peaceful, something I'm not used to anymore.

"Dad, who is this girl?" a little blonde boy asked, he looks around Tetra's age which was seven.

"This is your cousin, Zelda, you where three the last time you saw her. She's going to be living with us for awhile," Uncle Rusl replied ruffling the boy's hair.

"Cousin Zelda!" he exclaimed as he tackled me with a hug.

Wait, I remember this kid, it's my favorite cousin, Colin! I haven't seen him in four years, I have to say he looks very different than before.

"Colin, I'm excited to see you too, but can you please get off of me?" I asked playfully as I caught my breath from the tackle.

"I'll get off of you only if you let me watch you play archery. Don't think I forgot about that, you're the best person I know at it, heck, I think you're better than Link and that says something!" Colin exclaimed trying to set a bargain.

"I haven't done it in years, but I'll try my best. All we need is a target, a bow, and a couple of arrows," I replied not wanting to disappoint Colin.

"I've got everything you two need in the house, but first I need to get your things in the house," Uncle Rusl said to me.

"Zelda's living with us?!" Colin exclaimed loudly. I couldn't tell if he was happy, excited, surprised, or angry that I was living with them.

"Yes, I already told you a few minutes ago. Zelda is going to live with us until she is eighteen years old," Uncle Rusl replied.

"Yay! I can't believe it my favorite cousin is going to live with us! Zelda, can you show me how to archery?" Colin babbled on and on.

"Colin, I'll try my best to teach you how to play archery, but I make no promises," I replied.

"Zelda, second thoughts, I'll put your things in the house for you, so you and Colin can go off and play now," Uncle Rusl said as he saw how excited Colin was.

"Thanks, Dad, we owe you one. Zelda, let's go!" Colin excited, he sort of reminded me of Tetra when I taught her before she went to the Sacred Realm.

Colin grabbed my hand and we both ran, but I ran a little slower than I'm used so Colin can take the lead. The villagers outside gave Colin and I strange looks, I didn't mind, I would've done the same thing if a little boy I know is holding hands with a stranger that happens to be a teenage girl. Colin and I stopped in front of a cozy looking house.

"Colin, why are you back so early, weren't you going to play with your friends?" a very pregnant woman asked.

"I found Dad and Zelda is going to live with us. My so called 'friends' aren't my friends, they just make fun of me, I only have Link and now I have Zelda too," Colin replied.

"Zelda, you've grown so much, no offence but you look like a girl version of your father, except the eyes, you've got your mother's eyes. I'm also aware of what happened, don't worry only very few people know what happened," Aunt Uli whispered the last sentence in my ear as she tried her best to hug me.

Indeed, I look a lot like my father, same brownish auburn hair, nose, pale skin, but we have two differences, I'm a girl and my eyes, I have blue eyes and he had deep brown eyes. I also have his personality for example knowledge in weapons and a love for history.

"Hello, Aunt Uli, it's nice to see you, how many months are you?" I asked changing the topic, you see I still don't like to talk about it a lot.

"I'm eight months, almost nine, put your hand on my stomach, she's kicking," Aunt Uli replied as she got my hand and put it on my stomach.

It felt kind of weird as I felt a kick. I only remember doing this once when I was about nine or ten when my mother was pregnant with Tetra.

"Uli, I think you should let Colin and Zelda go and play, they look kind or bored here," Uncle Rusl said, saving me from Aunt Uli.

"Zelda, I got the things, but help me it is way too heavy for me!" Colin yelled trying to stay standing up.

"I'll help with this," I muttered to myself as I got the target and the quiver with a couple arrows inside it, leaving Colin with the bow.

"Race you to Ordon Spring," Colin said as he ran off, I reluctantly ran after him and I shortly caught up with Colin to a beautiful spring.

"Let's setup the equipment," I suggested.

: : :

Ordon Spring was completely different when Colin and I where finished setting up the equipment. Ordon Spring was now covered with targets, at first I thought we were going to put one, but Colin kept insisting we put more.

I felt someone put an arm around my waist and a hand covering my mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Ordon?" the person's voice, it sounded like a man's, hissed and made his grip stronger on me.

I was unsure of what to do so my survival instincts came in and I bit his hand with all my might for all I know is bad things could happen to me since I don't know this person.

"Ouch! What in the name of Din was that for?!" a boy, about my age, yelled gripping on his hand.

"You came and attacked me so I had to do something! I couldn't let you do that, you have no right!" I yelled back at him.

Now that I look at the boy clearly he looked around my age, maybe a couple years older. He has dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes than me. He looks kind of attractive, but I'm not the type of person to judge them by their looks.

"Like you have no right to completely change Ordon Spring!" he shot back at me.

"Link, it was my idea. Don't blame her for it, we were just going to play with the bow and arrows," Colin piped up.

"Colin, don't take the blame for a stranger you don't know, and you're not suppose to talk to strangers," the boy said as he glared at me, if looks could kill I would probably be killed already.

"Link, this is my favorite cousin, Zelda, she is going to be living here until she is eighteen. Zelda, this is my role model, Link, like you he is very good at weapons. Both of you are my favorite, so please try and be nice to each other," Colin said desperately.

Link and I glared daggers at one another. I guess we won't be getting along that well as Colin hoped.

"Link, is it safe now?" three kids asked coming inside the spring.

"Yes, it was just Colin and this girl," Link replied.

"Wow, she has a bow and arrows, that's way better that Link's slingshot!" a boy exclaimed as he pointed to the weapon in my hands.

"They'll make a great couple, they both like weapons for an example," a girl said looking at Link and I.

"I'm not very impressed, but it's better than what Link has," a younger looking boy said.

"I bet you can't handle this weapon, it's for boys not for girls," Link hissed as he took the bow and an arrow making a shot in the center.

"Is this a challenge?" I asked taking the bow from Link.

"Yes, so try to top that, not that you can, girly," Link smirked.

I shot the arrow and it ended up splitting Link's arrow into two. This made Link very angry and all the kids, except the younger boy, cheer for me.

"Don't underestimate me, pretty boy," I said as we both glared at each other.

"Zelda, I think we should go," Colin whispered as he tugged the sleeve of my shirt.

"Bye, guys, I had fun making Link look like a fool, maybe we should do this again," I said as I smirked.

"There will be no next time, I'm the one who is going to beat you, Zelda," Link replied.

"Bye, Zelda," the kids said in an unison.

Colin grabbed my hand and lead me back to the house I have to live in until I'm eighteen years old, I guess I'm going to have to learn how to get around here. Colin opened the door and we went inside.

"Hi, kids, how did it go with archery?" Uncle Rusl asked.

"Horrible, Link and Zelda hate each other. I swear those two gave me a big headache," Colin complained.

"It's not my fault he is an ignorant jerk," I defended myself.

"Zelda, what did Link do that made you so angry at him?" Uncle Rusl asked.

"He attacked me, it was plain rude, so I bit him," I replied.

"I think you like Link or Link likes you because he has never done that before," Uncle Rusl replied.

"Who likes who?" Aunt Uli asked as she entered the room rubbing her belly.

"Uli, I think Link likes Zelda or Zelda likes Link," Uncle Rusl replied.

"I don't like Link, I can't stand him for goddesses sake!" I yelled loudly.

"Zelda, try to calm down you don't want to get the other villagers angry," Aunt Uli said calmly.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"The guest room, Colin can show you it's right next to room. Zelda, get a lot of rest, you must be tiered," Aunt Uli replied.

Colin showed me to my room. The room is a lot nicer than my old one and I don't have to share it.

I lay down on my new bed and went to sleep.

:::

Author's note:

I know this chapter is very sucky. I just wanted to show Zelda is now in Ordon and that she has a strongly dislikes Link. I promise I'll try my best to make the other chapters better.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Zellie, what do I do?! Ganondorf is pointing a gun at me, Zellie, please help me!" Tetra sobbed as she trembled with fear hiding her face in her hands._

_"Tetra, run as fast as you can!" I yelled, I was trying to keep Tetra safe from Ganondorf._

_Tetra didn't move an inch, she was too scared to move. BOOM. I knew I failed Tetra once I heard the gun shot._

_Tetra fell to the ground, her tanned skin was now pale and her clothing was now bloody. I crawled near her and cradled her almost lifeless body in my lap. My own clothing was now soaked with her blood._

_"Tetra, everything is going to be alright. I love you too much to lose you," I whispered as I kissed her cold forehead. Everything wasn't alright._

_"I love you too, Zellie," Tetra whispered as she closed her eyes for an internal sleep._

_"Zelda, it's your turn to die just like both of them," Ganondorf sneered as he pointed the gun at me almost pulling the trigger._

_I felt cool water being poured on my face. I'm glad I was awoken because I don't want to be reminded about that day._

_"Zelda, you where having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. If you want to talk about it I'm always here for you if you need me," I recognized the voice as Aunt Uli's calm voice._

_"I don't want to talk about it, but I'll keep that in mind," I replied. There is NO way I'm telling ANYBODY about that day._

_"Okay, as long as you keep that in mind. I'm also here to give you your school uniform," Aunt Uli said as she handed me a white button up shirt, a navy skirt, a navy tie, a navy jacket, and knee socks._

_"What school uniform?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I wasn't told about anything about school._

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you are attending Triforce High. Your father, Rusl, and I also attended there when we were your age. Please try to hurry up Rusl is going to drop you off," Aunt Uli said as she left the room._

_I went to the bathroom and changed into my new school uniform. I'm not used to wearing skirts and knee socks so I felt very uncomfortable wearing it._

_I got out of the room and I saw Aunt Uli waiting for me outside the door for me._

_"Zelda, you look nice. I wouldn't be surprised if you get yourself a couple admirers here and there today. I wonder how many boys you are going to punch today," Aunt Uli said._

_"Thanks, but I'm not the type of girl to have boys fawn over and besides no one will be able to tie me down for awhile," I replied smirking._

_"Good morning, Zelda, are you ready to go to school?" Uncle Rusl asked._

_"Yeah, ready when you are," I muttered._

_"Good morning, Mom, Dad, and Zelda!" Colin exclaimed as he jumped out to hug me, he could be a football player if he keeps on tackling me like that._

_"Why do you sound so excited?" I asked as I hugged Colin back._

_"I'm excited for school today, its show and tell day! I'm bringing the arrow you split so everyone can believe me when you beat Link, no one has ever defeated him except you! Why do you sound so gloomy?" Colin asked as we stopped hugging._

_"I'm going to high school and in that age it is very complicated, but I'll show them not to mess with me, so don't worry about me," I replied._

_"Zelda, try not to get yourself in trouble, I had a look in your school records and not everything is great," Aunt Uli said._

_"I'll try my best, just don't worry the stress is not well for the baby, Aunt Uli," I replied. It is true I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby._

_"Zelda, thank you," Aunt ULi whispered softly._

_"You shouldn't be saying thank you, I'm the one who should say thank you for taking me in, I could've ended up an orphanage," I replied._

_"No, I still should be saying it, Zelda, you never think about yourself and you risk your life for other people," Aunt Uli whispered._

_If that was true my mother and Tetra would've been alive right now and I would've been dead if I acted quickly. I didn't want to argue about is because I don't want them demanding me for answers and I don't want Aunt Uli to stress about what happened so I didn't argue._

_"That means a lot to me," I replied softly._

_"Bye, Rusl, Colin, and good luck in Triforce High a lot of interesting things happen there, Zelda," Aunt Uli warned me._

_"Bye, Aunt Uli."_

_"Bye, Mom."_

_"Bye, Uli, I'll be back after I help Fado with the goats today."_

_Uncle Rusl, Colin and I went out of the house. We walked on a path that led an elementary school._

_"Have a nice day at school, Colin," Uncle Rusl said as we got closer to the elementary school._

_"Good luck on the show and tell thing and if anyone bothers you let me know and remember not to let them pick on you and make a couple of friends," I said ruffling Colin's hair._

_"Zelda, you worry too much about me. Remember I want to be just like you when I grow up. You're like the big sister I never had, Tetra is lucky to have you as a big sister," Colin said as he gave me a good bye hug them went inside the school._

_Tetra… Tetra deserved a better big sister, I failed her, I should've jumped right in front of the bullet. I play that picture in my in my head over and over and I could've prevented that from happening._

_"Colin cares for you deeply, Zelda, he has never said those words to anyone except for Link. I think he admires your courage, wisdom, and power. I also admire it… You're the best student I've ever taught, you even beat me in sparring in such a young age. You remind me a lot of my brother, known to you as your father, I hope he is in peace," Uncle Rusl said teary eyed in the last part._

_"Thanks, Uncle Rusl, it means a lot to me and at least Tetra and my mother are with him in the Sacred Realm," I whispered._

_We both walked in utter silence in another path. I wonder why Aunt Uli and Uncle Rusl are acting more serious than usual._

_"Zelda, you see that big building there? Go the rest of the way without me. I need to get going," Uncle Rusl said pointing at the high school._

_"Bye, Uncle Rusl," I said as I picked up my pace._

_"Have a nice first day, Zelda!" Uncle Rusl called out since I am already near the school._

_I looked back and I saw Uncle Rusl heading back. Looks like I have to face high school alone like I always do. I went inside the building._

_I felt an arm go around my slender waist. It felt really awkward for me and whoever it has their arm around me won't know what hit them._

_"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed._

_"I'm trying to hit on the pretty girl that I don't know, my name is Groose," the funny red haired guy replied._

_I grabbed his arm, pushed him against the lockers, put his arm in the back and twisting it until I heard a bone crack open, it also caused me to get unwanted attention._

_"That's a pretty damn lame excuse and I'm warning you now that things don't get pretty if you mess with me," I hissed._

_"Fight, fight, fight," the unwanted crowed chanted over and over again._

_"I like my women feisty, girly," Groose said as he put the hand that wasn't broken in his hair._

_I walked up to him and kicked it where it hurts the most and punched him in the eye, that is definitely going to leave a mark._

_"Stop this at once!" a man about sixty or seventy boomed," I've never seen you here before," the man continued pointing at me._

_"I'm new here, old man," I muttered loud enough so he could hear me._

_"You must be Zelda Harkinian then, I'm Mr. Auru, have you gotten your schedule yet?" Mr. Auru asked._

_"No, I couldn't find the office," I replied._

_"Someone take him to the nurse. Zelda, you come with me," Mr. Auru commanded._

_I followed Mr. Auru to the office then to a door in the back of the office that read "Headmaster Gaepora." Mr. Auru opened the door and inside was a middle aged man._

_"Hello, Mr. Auru, who do you have with you?" the man asked pointing at me._

_"This is the new student, Zelda Harkinian, she was caught beating up Groose, I'm glad she did it that kid needed to be shown that not all girls want him to hit on them," Mr. Auru replied._

_"I'm Headmaster Gaepora, I'm glad to have you attend here, but that will not be taken lightly unless you join both the archery and sparring team. I'm told you have the same talents your father has," Headmaster Geapora said._

_"I'll join only if you don't tell my aunt Uli about the fight or give me detention because of it," I replied trying to make a deal._

_"Deal, here is your class schedule and hurry to class it starts in a couple of minutes," Headmaster Geapora said as he handed me the schedule._

_I walked out of the office and I bumped into a boy with crimson eyes when I was in the hallway._

_"Sorry for bumping into you," I said as I helped him get his things that are on the floor._

_"No worries, name's Sheik Shadows, I can help you go to class as long as you don't beat me up like you did Groose," Sheik said as he smirked._

_"Zelda, Zelda Harkinian," I replied._

_"By any chance are you related to Rusl because you have the same last name as him and I want to know," Sheik said._

_"Yeah, he's my uncle, I'm living with him until I graduate," I replied._

_"Rusl talks a lot about you he said that you beat him in sparring, is it true?" Sheik asked._

_"Yes, I've been able to ever since I was ten, but can we just get to class and not worry about this? Plus I'm not sure if I can still beat him I haven't sparred anyone in awhile," I replied._

_"What's your first class?" Sheik asked._

_I took a glance at my schedule and I've got homeroom with Mr. Tinkle or something like that and after that I have music with Ms. Nayru then blissful lunch then P.E with Coach Darunia and lastly history with Mr. Shad for today._

_"Homeroom with Mr. Tinkle or something like that," I replied._

_"I have homeroom also, but with Mr. Tingle not Mr. Tinkle looks like you made a mistake," Sheik said as he smirked._

_We both headed to class. By the looks of it Sheik might be a cool type of guy to be friends with… I haven't had friends for awhile._

_"Sheik, what is your excuse for being late?" a very and I repeat very short man asked as he glared at Sheik for being late._

_"I was showing the new girl to this damn class if you don't want me to then just say so," Sheik replied._

_"Oh, you must be Zelda Harkinian, why don't you tell us about yourself?" he asked with hope in his voice as he wants to know more about me for some reason then again how many kids come here in such short notice, not many even in Castle Town._

_"No thanks, but thanks for the offer," I replied._

_"Can you at least tell us why you moved in with your aunt and uncle? No one in this village knows why, Rusl and Uli are acting like it is a big secrete. Will you tell us?" the man asked._

_"Not a story I want to ever tell, so don't waste your time trying if it's a secrete then it stays that way," I hissed harshly_

_"Oh, I'm Mr. Tingle and sit in Sheik's group and socialize for the remaining time," Mr. Tingle said he looked a little scared of me._

_"Okay, Mr. Tinkle," I replied as I took a seat next to Sheik._

_"It's Mr. Tingle," Mr. Tingle meekly corrected, I think I'm right he is scared of me and maybe I'll have some fun messing with him._

_"Class, you may socialize," Mr. Tingle announced meekly as he looked at me square in the eye and I saw him shiver a bit._

_"Jell-O, I'm Midna, Midna Twilight," a orange haired girl from the group said._

_"Zelda, Zelda Harkinian," I replied._

_"Why do you have to come here? Came to ruin my school life? Or did you come to show off like you did in Ordon Spring?" a boy that I recognized as Link asked._

_"It's none of your business why I came here and it was your own fault for pissing me off," I hissed. What type of person would I be if I didn't fight back?_

_"I'm guessing you two know each other then," Sheik said, he looked very confused probably since a girl he barley knows happens to know Link._

_"She bit my hand," Link said as he picked up his left hand that has very, very deep teeth marks on it._

_"If you didn't attack me none of this would've happened," I protested as I pointed at his hand._

_"Link, you are over reacting, the goats have done more damage to you before and Zelda did more damage to your enemy Groose and he doesn't look like he wants to come here for awhile so we should thank her," Sheik piped up._

_"Yeah, I saw the fight Zelda is really knows her hand to hand combat, I wonder how she is in magic," Midna sad._

_"How much damage did she do to Groose?" Link asked, he seems very interested about what happened for someone who hates me._

_"Zelda broke his arm and kicked him in the place no guy wants to be kicked just for flirting with her, gash, Link, you are very slow when it comes to the latest school gossip," Midna replied._

_"I don't want to mess with chick now," Sheik said, I guess he heard the whole fighting Groose story of everything that happened for the first time._

_"You must've gotten in big trouble, me and my poor hand are glad," Link said as he caressed his hand._

_"No, I didn't get in trouble, the headmaster and I made a deal, thanks for worrying and being such a nice friend, Link," I said with my tone with sarcasm._

_"What type of deal?" the three asked me at the same time._

_"It's not that big of a deal, I was only forced to join the archery team and the sparring team just because of my so called talents," I replied._

_"WHAT?! I'm captain for both of those teams and I don't want a girl to mess up our chance in the finals and a girl will do no good for the teammates!" Link yelled and that caused the whole class to look at him._

_"You didn't say that when I split your arrow," I replied as I kept my temper in control and that was very hard to do._

_"I didn't practice for a week, I was rusty for goddesses sake!" Link defended himself._

_"I haven't practiced for four years!" I retorted._

_"I'm going to convince the headmaster not to let you join the team," Link announced._

_"I don't really care he was the one who suggested it, good luck changing his mind, Link," I said._

_::RING::_

_"What class do you have next?" Midna asked._

_"Music with Ms. Nayru," I replied._

_"Midna and I don't have that, but Link here does, try not to kill each other while we are gone," Sheik said as they both left for their next class._

_"Even though I don't want to do this follow me, Zelda," Link said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the next class._

_"Link, why are you late?" a woman asked._

_"I was showing her where this class is so she wouldn't be that late," Link replied._

_"You must be Zelda Harkinian, I'm Ms. Nayru your music teacher. Do you mind telling us where you came from?" Ms. Nayru asked._

_"I came from… my mother's womb," I replied._

_"Don't use that smart mouth if you want to pass music. I meant the place you lived before you came to Ordon," Ms. Nayru said as she glared daggers at me._

_"Castle Town," I replied as I remembered my old apartment that still might have blood of my mother's and Tetra's._

_"Miss Harkinian, take a seat next to Link, I hope we don't have any further problems with you," Ms. Nayru said._

_I took a seat on Link's left. I'm beginning to dislike this teacher for trying to be so superior over the students._

_"Miss Harkinian, stand up in front of the class, since you are new here I need to know if you have any music abilities," Ms. Nayru said._

_"Do I have to?" I asked since I hate singing in front of people, I don't sing badly, but it reminds me of my father._

_"Yes, this is part of your grade not unless you want to repeat the tenth grade," Ms. Nayru replied._

_I reluctantly got up and cleared my throat._

_Can you hear, A song is born_

_It's the ballad of the storm_

_Thunder, Heavy rain_

_The song of storms begins_

_The calm pitter patter of the rain could be heard as I sang the notes of the song._

_So be brave, Play the song_

_And a heavy storm will come_

_Come to destroy_

_The land_

_Te rain was starting to get heavy. Everyone was giving me strange looks, I did the same when my father first taught me the song._

_Feel the rain, Feel the snow_

_Feel the wind his mighty blow_

_Weather in a song_

_The song of storms goes on_

_The storm was getting heavier every second I went on. The students were confused at this point._

_So be wise, Look the sky_

_Play the song to hear it cry_

_These notes can control_

_The storm_

_My father told me that the Hero of Time played this song when he went on his adventures so he can control the weather._

_Now the song has been played_

_Everyone is afraid_

_Rain falls on the land_

_The song of storms won't end_

_The light went off and several girls were screaming, wimps, they can't even handle something that simple._

_Play the notes, Loud and strong_

_Rain is hiding in the song_

_Lightning strikes the ground_

_Today_

_Lightning was starting t be heard as I sang the notes louder and stronger than before._

_No more rain, Clear blue sky_

_The morning sun makes wet things dry_

_All dark clouds are gone_

_But the song of storms goes on_

_The rain stopped and the light went back on and the light showed many bewildered faces._

_Play the song, and you will see_

_It's a cursed melody_

_And the storm will come_

_To you_

_It reminds me of my messed up life that somehow seems cursed to me. I used to sing it to scare Tetra, but I never imagined her life to end so harshly._

_"I haven't heard this song in ages, you will get an excellent grade since not a lot of people understand the meaning of the song, the storm only comes to people who truly understand it. Who taught it to you?" Ms. Nayru asked._

_"My father taught it to me," I replied softly._

_"Try playing one of these instruments, but do not play Song of Storms, play a different song," Ms. Nayru said as she motioned to the instruments behind her._

_I got up and went to look at which instrument to play. I carefully picked up the lyre, I chose it since I'm better at playing the lyre than the ocarina._

_"You may begin, Miss Harkinian," Ms. Nayru said._

_I plucked the strings the way my father taught me and it made the melody of the song Ballad of the Goddesses. I hummed along as I played. Everyone put their attention on me playing the song. I plucked the last string then I stopped playing._

_"You played Ballad of the Goddesses perfectly, you should try out for the school orchestra, we need a harpist," Ms. Nayru said._

_"No thanks, but thanks for the offer," I replied._

_::RING::_

_Link went over to me. Link grabbed my wrist and led me out of the classroom._

_"I thought you said that you didn't come here to be a show off," Link said as he let go of my wrist._

_"I didn't that Nayru lady pissed me off, Stink," I defended myself by trying to get him annoyed so he could just leave me alone._

_I noticed a raven haired boy that looks a lot like Link coming towards us, he might be related to Link, I just hope he isn't as bad as Link though._

_"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, Link," the raven haired boy said._

_"She is not my girlfriend, Dark," Link replied._

_"Sorry about that, I'm Dark Avalon, Link's older twin brother at your service," Dark introduced himself._

_"Zelda, Zelda Harkinian," I replied._

_"I know, everyone here knows your name because you beat up Groose," Dark said._

_"Let's go to lunch," I said._

_We walked to the cafeteria. Dark isn't as bad as I thought he would be once he said they are twins. We went inside the cafeteria._

_"Do you want lunch, Zelda?" Dark asked._

_"No, I'm not very hungry," I replied, but the truth is that I'm as hungry as hell right now and I don't want to say anything since I forgot my money._

_"Suite yourself," Link muttered under his breath._

_I formed in the line with them anyways, so I could sit with them with their friends._

_"Hon, if you aren't going to get anything can you at least tell me your name?" a cafeteria lady asked._

_"I'm Zelda, Zelda Harkinian," I replied._

_"I'm Telma. By any chance are you related to Daphnes Harkinian, sweetheart?" Telma asked._

_Daphnes… Daphnes was my father's name. I haven't heard his name in such a long time. Does she know anything about him? How come she knows him?_

_"Yes, he… He was my father," I replied softly looking at the ground avoiding eye contact._

_"If you, Zelda, are finished talking move out of the way so I can pay for my meal," Link said harshly._

_I moved out of the way not arguing. I'm kind of glad he did that because I like to avoid questions about my father and to avoid the pity I always get._

_ Dark and Link led me to the group once they were finished paying their meals. I was nervous in the inside and of course I didn't show it, I'm not like an open book that gives you answers._

_I sat next to Link and Dark. I recognized Sheik and Midna, but for some reason I felt familiar with another girl too._

_"Zel, is that you?" _


	4. Chapter 4

A green haired girl hugged me for no reason at all. I wonder why she hugged me and how does she know my nickname, only a very few people call me by that. Why does she look so familiar?

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked as I managed to get out of her firm grip.

"You… You don't remember me at all?" the green haired girl asked, at first she seemed saddened by my response, but then I realized that she could blow on me any second.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are," I replied.

"You better be sorry! We are best friends don't you remember me at all?! Does the name Saria ring a bell to you, Zelda?!" the green haired girl yelled as she tried to punch my stomach, but failed.

"Yes, Saria was one of my friends in my early childhood, but that was the past," I replied.

I saw the green haired girl starting to cry like the there was no tomorrow and everyone in the table giving me dirty looks and glares.

"This is Saria, Zelda, and you made her cry," Link spat at me.

"I guess I should be going then," I said as I felt the glares from everyone from the table.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere until I found out why you stopped visiting Kokiri Forest," Saria said as she jumped on my back to prevent me from leaving.

"Get off of me, I'm not telling you why I left. Don't waste your breath trying. I apologize that I didn't remember you, I've been going through more stuff then you can ever imagine," I replied making my voice emotionless.

"What do you mean that you're going through a lot?! I've been through a lot too, a couple months after you left the Great Deku Tree died; you were the only one that could've helped him!" Saria yelled.

"What do you mean that I could've helped him?" I asked. I dint know the Great Deku Tree died and that I could've prevented it from happening.

"You and your father were the people we all turned to when we needed help both of you are a disgrace, I wish I never counted on you," Saria replied.

"Don't you dare call my father a disgrace, it wasn't his fault he couldn't help you! I also wish I wasn't a disappointment to people who counted on me! Don't you think I want to rewind everything and make it right! I can't, I wish I could, but I can't!" I yelled. No one talks like that about my father and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"W-what do you mean, Zelda?" Saria asked. She looked very confused like she didn't expect me to admit it.

"Will you get off of me?" I asked because she may look small, but she's heavy and to change the subject.

"I'll get off of you once you tell me why you left," Saria replied.

"I'm not telling the story, it's really complicated and you wouldn't understand. Can't you just ask something else?" I asked. I'm really getting desperate to get this girl off of me.

"Fine, how is your family doing?" Saria asked.

Out of all the questions she could've asked she just has to ask how my deceased family is.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I like your sister, she is so adorable, and you said to ask something else," Saria replied.

"More like liked, most of my family is deceased or wants nothing to do with me," I whispered really low so no one could hear me except for her.

I took Saria off of me and went out of the cafeteria door before I could see her reaction. I don't need anyone to pity me; I've been through more than enough on my own already. I shouldn't have tried to make friends it always ends up a disaster any ways.

I went on my own and looked for my other class.

:::

_Later today…_

I walked outside the school courtyard. I honestly have no idea where I'm going. Just great I'm lost and Aunt Uli and Uncle Rusl might worry if I get there too late.

"Zelda, what do you think you're doing?"

I looked behind me and I saw Link looking furious with me. Of course he would I made one of his friends cry earlier for Goddess' sake.

"Walking, there is no law against it, Link," I replied.

"You look like you have no idea where you're going and you can't go yet," Link said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We have archery practice. I have to let you in the team or else I lose my position, plus I figured I could make your life hell in practice for Saria. She looked so depressed about something you said so I'm taking this as an opportunity," Link replied.

"Has she told you what I told her?" I asked worriedly, I just want to forget about that day and it isn't easy when you see someone you used to know.

"No, she was just acting all moody about it. I don't like you, Zelda, you made her cry and act all moody and she is a cheerful person," Link replied.

"I don't like you either, Link, and it was partly her fault, if she didn't say that about my father none of this would've happened," I hissed, making my words harsh and rude.

"Saria was probably right about your father," Link replied.

"Don't say that," I warned with my voice filled with anger.

"Why not, Zelda?" Link asked playfully.

"You don't say stuff like that when the person is already dead and he was also a very good man. He taught me many things, he was kind, and he was my uncle's brother," I replied.

"Sorry, I… I didn't know, sorry for saying things about him," Link apologized.

"I don't need your pity, I've lasted my whole life without it," I replied.

"Is this why you moved here?" Link asked.

"No, I moved here for, um, more… confusing reasons, my father was dead a day before my twelfth birthday," I replied remembering the day when I last cried, not counting the tear I shredded on the day my mother and sister died.

: : FLASHBACK : :

_I sat in the edge of the hospital bed that my father was laying on. _

"_Zelda, come here for a moment," Father said with his voice shaking and he patted on a spot near him._

_I obeyed and I sat on the spot near him. I wish he didn't have to be in the hospital getting his treatments, but secretly I knew that he wasn't taking them anymore._

"_Zelda, as you know, I'm very sick and I might die today-" _

"_Don't say that I need you, we need you, please don't die."_

"_Zelda, I'm sorry, but the goddesses have chosen this faith for me, I'm glad I had two beautiful daughters and a beautiful wife. Once I die you'll be in charge of the family, promise me that you'll protect your mother and sister."_

_BEEP_

_His life had ended it was a day before my birthday too._

"_I… I promise…"_

: : END OF FLASHBACK : :

Link waved his hand above my face trying to get my attention. I came back to the real world.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Link asked.

"No, I was thinking," I replied truthfully.

"We should go to practice since we're already late and it doesn't look well for me since I'm captain. I know I look handsome, but you can think about me later," Link said winking at me.

"I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about a childhood memory," I replied.

: : :

"Guys, this is Zelda Harkinain, she is our new member of the archery team and sparring team," Link announced.

All of them glared at me since they recognized me from lunch when the whole Saria incident happened. I recognized them because they were all sitting at that table.

"What is she doing here?! She made Saria cry!" a honey haired yelled at Link.

"She made Saria cry, so she is our enemy, Link," a red haired girl added for the honey haired one.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I'll just leave if you want me to. I better get going," I piped up.

They all gave me a confused look on their face they were probably didn't think that I know when I'm not wanted around.

"Good idea, you should get going, brat," the honey haired girl sneered.

"Is that the best you can do? I've heard worse. Seriously that only affects people who haven't had a fair share of name calling. I would call you names too, but I don't want to stoop that low," I hissed.

"Are you trying to pick a fight on me?" she asked.

"No, but if you want to we could," I replied.

"Let me warn you, I've been trained by professional karate master, I'm not scared of you," she declared.

"My father trained me in the Sheikiah Arts and ways, I'm not afraid of anything," I replied.

"You don't have red eyes, you're not a Sheikiah, you're hylian," she said pointing at my appearance.

"I'm half Sheikiah, my mother and father both were half Sheikiah," I replied.

The girl threw a punch at me. I could tell she was aiming at my face. I swiftly caught it and flipped her. I didn't really mean it; it was an instinct of mine.

"Ilia, are you okay?" they all asked in an unison.

"I'm fine, just that I hate that Zelda girl, she hurt me badly," the girl they called 'Ilia' said.

"Suck it up, you started it, so you got hit. Don't start any fight you can't win," I piped up.

A red haired girl slapped me on my face. I have to admit, she slaps hard, but I'm used to it since it was nothing compared to Ganondorf.

"That's what you get for doing that to my friend!" the red haired girl said as she began to pull my hair.

I grabbed her hands and placed them gently, but firmly on her back.

I felt a sharp jab in my stomach. I looked up and Midna was the one that kicked me. Midna kicked me again, but with more force. If I wasn't used to it, it would've hurt.

I knew I needed to use my Sheikiah training this time. I teleported to the near the door.

"I think I need to go," I said as I looked at the girls that attacked me.

"Zelda, don't go," Saria said as she grabbed my hand.

"I need to go now," I said firmly as I took her hand off of mine.

"What happened to the Zelda I'm friends with?! What happened, Zelda?!" Saria yelled as she started to cry again.

"I grew up, I'm not a careless child who doesn't know the difference between fantasy and reality anymore," I hissed as I ran out the door.

: : :

"Zelda, you look hurt, did you get in a fight?" Aunt Uli asked as I came inside, it took awhile, but I found this place.

"Zelda, you're home! I've been waiting for you so we could play!" Colin yelled as he grabbed my hand leading me away from Aunt Uli and to my room.

Colin began looking my things until he saw Tetra's old sword. He looked at it in amazement.

"You can keep it only if you promise to take care of it," I said as Colin admired it more.

"Thank you, Zelda! I promise I'll take good care of it!" Colin yelled as he jumped on me.

I began to tickle him like I once did to my little sister. He began to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Zelda, friends from school came, do you want me to send them up or you come down?" Aunt Uli called from down stairs.

"Send them up," I replied.

KNOCK.

Colin opened the door. What are they doing here?!


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, it was one thing to fight at school, but it's another when fighting in front my relatives.

"Saria told us everything," Midna said.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about, Midna," I lied.

How could Saria do this?! I trusted her and she told other people! I hate when people do this to me, it makes me feel that I was only used to find out my secrets. Just wait until I get my hands on Saria!

I saw that Colin looked very uncomfortable since I've never yelled in front of him before and I was never violent in front of him either.

"Colin, do you want to play while the teenagers talk?" Link asked Colin.

"I want to play with Zelda, too, Link, both of you are my favorite people," Colin replied.

"How about you spend time with us tomorrow?" Link asked.

"Sure, just let me get my sword," Colin replied as he got the sword I gave him.

"Where did you get a sword, Colin?" Link asked with a bewildered look on his face as he looked at the sword.

"From Zellie, she has a lot of them, I bet she could beat you at a fight, Link," Colin replied as he left the room.

"Who gives a kid a sword?!" a red haired girl yelled.

"My father gave me one when I could barely walk and I just gave one to Colin, red," I replied.

"My name isn't red it's Malon," Malon said.

"We came to do a truce, Saria told us everything you told her," Midna said.

"Where's Saria? I swear I'll get her!" I yelled.

"Zelda, you're joking about that, right?" Saria asked as she made her way in front of the group.

"You of all people should know that I hate hurting people, unless they deserved it," I replied.

"I told them that you were depressed badly with your father's death that you got out of hand, so your mother sent you here because it was for your own good and that you forgot me because of all the drama," Saria said as her eyes hinted to play along with the act, I have to admit, she could be a good actress one day.

"Saria, quit pretending, I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't need your pity," I replied because she probably only wanted to do this because she felt bad for me.

"Zelda, why are you acting like this?! What happened to the Zelda I used to know?!" Saria yelled.

"Saria, calm down," Link said.

"Oh, so you're on her side?" Saria said as she glared at him.

"Yeah so I am, we need to get her side of the story too, Zelda might have a good explanation," Link said.

HE was on MY side?! Since when, the last time I checked he could hardly stand me! Why did he say he was on my side?! Why did he choose me over his friends?!

"You're choosing her over your friends!" Malon yelled.

I was tired of fighting and bickering with them. I saw a window, looks like I could escape this madness. I quickly opened the latch and I climbed out the window before they realized I was gone.

I ran until I reached a small spring, it was beautiful, I haven't seen nature like this over where I used to live.

I sat on the ground and stared at the spring, it was peaceful. I felt drawn to it for some unknown reason like something was calling me here.

The water started to glow like light. It was similar to one of the legends my father used to tell me. I found the erg to start singing one of my favorite songs from a legend my father told me, the legend is called The Legend of Skyward.

_Oh youth,_

_Guided by the servant of the goddess,_

_Unite earth and sky,_

_And bring light to the sky._

_Oh youth,_

_Show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower…,_

_And before you a path shall open,_

_And a heavenly song you shall hear._

I heard someone clap and as they started the water went back to normal like it wanted me to be alone and not have anyone around.

I turned my head around quickly and I saw a little girl around Colin's age wearing pigtails.

"My name is Aryll, you sing very pretty. You don't look like you're from around here, what's your name?" the little girl asked.

"I'm Zelda, thanks for the compliment," I replied.

"Zelda, wanna be friends?" Aryll asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, I could use a friend from around here," I replied.

"Yay! I have a new friend!" Aryll yelled as she jumped up and down clapping her hands together.

"You're so cute," I said as I watched her in amusement.

"Zelda, do you play any type of interments or can you tell me about yourself?" Aryll asked once she was finished celebrating.

"I used to play the harp, lyre, piano, and ocarina when I was your age," I replied.

"I have a harp at home, can you teach me how to play?" Aryll asked as she made her blue orbs bigger making it hard for me to say no.

"As long as your parents don't mind, Aryll, I don't want to get you in trouble," I replied.

"I'm pretty sure my grandma won't mind, Zelda, can you pretty please trust me on this?" Aryll said making a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to play the harp," I replied reluctantly.

"Yay!"

Aryll grabbed my hand and ran, while I followed, to a nearby house. Aryll knocked at the door and an elderly lady opened the door.

"Aryll, what have I told you about bringing strangers over here?" the elderly lady scolded Aryll.

"Grandma, Zelda is my friend I asked her to teach me how to play the harp," Aryll replied.

"Wait, your name is Zelda, right?" the old woman asked me.

"Yes, my name is Zelda, um…" I trailed off because I didn't know her name or her surname.

"Call me Grandma, everyone in the village calls me that. What is your surname?" Grandma asked.

"It's Harkinain," I replied.

"Your father was Daphnes, right?" Grandma asked.

"How do you know my father?" I asked.

"Your father used to live in this village, but he moved to Castle Town. He was such a nice young man, you two can go play now," Grandma said moving out of the way.

Aryll grabbed my hand and led me to a part of the house that looked like the living room with a few interments.

""Zelda, can you play a song before you start teaching me?" Aryll asked.

I nodded. I sat near the harp and played my lullaby, I haven't played it in awhile, the melody was peaceful and it reminded me of my childhood before my father passed away. Things seemed perfect then when there was no Ganondorf in my life. I plucked the last string of the melody.

"That was amazing, can you teach me how to play that?!" Aryll asked in awe of the song I played.

"Sure, it's an easy song, one of the first ones I played," I replied.

Aryll jumped on my lap and I began to teach her the song I played. I taught her the notes, but all she needs is to practice to make the song the correct speed.

"Thank you, Zelda, you're the best!" Aryll exclaimed as she hugged me.

"No problem, Aryll, I've been meaning to teach that melody to someone," I replied.

"Zelda, would you like to stay for dinner?" Grandma asked.

"I don't want to be a bother," I replied.

"You won't be a bother and I don't want you to get lost since it's almost dark, I'll have one of my grandsons show you to Rusl and Uli's house," Grandma reassured me.

"Fine, I'll stay for dinner," I replied reluctantly.

"Zelda can sit next to me," Aryll said as she held my hand and led me to the seat she wanted me to sit in.

"We can eat once my grandsons get here, it should be any time now," Grandma said.

"Zelda, do you have any nicknames that I can call you?" Aryll asked.

"Yeah, you can choose between Zel or Zellie," I replied because after all she was my only friend in this small village not counting Colin.

I heard the door open, must be Grandma's grandsons. Looks like I get to meet the boys that Aryll talk a lot about during the harp lesson.

"Zellie, these are my stupid brothers, Link and Dark," Aryll said.

Dark and Link are her brothers?! Oh no looks like I have to try and stand them for Aryll's sake.

The brothers looked at me with confusion. Well, it's not every day when you see a girl you tried to make peace with, but failed, at your house.

"Aryll, how do you know Zelda?" Link asked.

"I meet her in Ordon Spring, she was singing this amazing song, she even taught me how to play the harp!" Aryll replied.

"Zelda, you're a miracle worker, I've been trying to teach her how to play for about a year," Dark said to me.

"Do you guys want me to play the song she taught me?" Aryll asked.

"We'll have to hear it until after dinner or the food will get cold," Grandma said sternly.

Aryll reluctantly took a seat next to me as Grandma set the food on the table. Everyone sat down and ate in silence.

"Zelda, what are your favorite hobbies?" Grandma asked breaking the silence.

"Anything involving weapons or fighting, it comes natural to me," I replied.

"Cool, Link likes weapons too," Dark said.

"My friend, Colin, has a cousin that likes them, too," Aryll said.

"Colin is Zelda's cousin, Aryll," Link said.

"I didn't know that," Aryll replied.

After what seemed to be a long time dinner was finally finished and I learned that Dark and Link aren't half bad once I got to know them a little more.

"Can I play the song now?" Aryll asked.

"Yes, you can, but wait until we are all in the living room," Grandma called after Aryll ran to the living room.

All of us went after Aryll since she was so egger to perform.

Aryll sat on the stool and began to pluck the strings one by one. I closed my eyes and listened to my lullaby and all my memories of my father, mother, and Tetra came flowing back to me until Aryll stopped playing the song.

"What song is that?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard it before," Dark said.

"My father used to play it as a lullaby for me, he called it Zelda's Lullaby," I replied.

"Do you want any leftovers before you leave?" Grandma asked.

"No thanks," I replied.

"Link, can you show Zelda home, I don't want her to get lost?" Grandma asked.

"Sure. Zelda, you follow me," Link told me.

I followed Link out the door after I said my good-byes and I hoped Link wouldn't ditch me and lead me to the wrong place.

"Zelda, why did you act different around Aryll and treat her nicely, but treat the rest of us badly?" Link asked.

"I'm different around kids because they remind me of someone I caused pain to," I replied since Link doesn't know about Tetra or ever will.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"We're here," Link said.

I kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Thanks, Link," I said as I ran inside.

I don't know why but I felt my stomach churn weirdly in a feeling I've never felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zelda: Aryll, hero-of-time945 told you to say the disclaimer.**

**Aryll: Why can't Link say it?**

**Zelda: He's asleep.**

**Aryll: LINK BRING YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Link: What do you two want now?**

**Aryll: Can you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Link: Sure, hero-of-time945 doesn't own the Legend of Zelda.**

**Zelda: Finally now we can get on with the story.**

It has been a couple of weeks since I've been in Ordon. I haven't made any friends, unless you count Aryll. Everyone is mostly avoiding me, probably thinking that I'm trouble, but Link's group still are trying to make a truce with me.

I knocked on Colin's door to tell him to get ready for school since it was going to start soon.

"Come in," Colin said reluctantly.

I walked inside, the room was decorated with history books and of many things that resemble old legends of the savior of Hyrule and in the far corner there was the sword I given him neat and polished, I remember that Tetra loved that sword a lot and I know Colin was going to take good care of it.

"Colin, get ready, it's almost time to get to school," I said as I pulled the blankets off of him leaving him no choice but to get up.

"Zelda, please don't make me go," Colin pleaded, Colin was afraid something in his tone was kind of off.

I sighed as I sat on the edge of Colin's bed, "Colin, you know you can tell me anything, right? Can you tell me what is bothering you?"

"Zelda, promise not to tell anyone," Colin replied as his voice quivered.

"Promise," I confirmed, I take my promises seriously and I wasn't planning to break anymore after I broke my father's to keep my mother and Tetra safe.

"Everyone picks on me because I fail often on easy things and for wanting to be like you and Link," Colin's voice starts to crack, "I-I can't take it anymore, it-it's too frustrating, I-I don't want to go back," Colin was sobbing at this point.

I hugged Colin tightly, I never expected a kid like him to be picked on by other kids and hiding it from everyone. I felt hot tears on my skin, but I didn't care about getting wet, I cared about Colin felling safe and like someone, besides his parents, cared for him. I care deeply for Colin; he is the closest thing I had to a sibling.

"Colin, it's okay, but you need to go to school, how about I walk you all the way to your class?" I asked.

"Can you please come with me? At least for today, the teacher will be fine with it, she needed a volunteer to help with the class since she has a teacher thing," Colin begged he seemed like he had this all planned out.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I replied reluctantly.

Colin hugged me tightly and thanked me over and over, it seemed like he was picked on for a long time and he'll finally get a break since I'll be with him.

I went downstairs to wait for Colin so we could go when he was ready. I was hoping that today was the day that Colin would have a day without being picked on.

"Zelda, I'm ready!" Colin announced as he came down the stairs dressed in his Ordon Elementary uniform.

"Good, we have to hurry if we want that slot to still be opened," I replied to make him hurry so we wouldn't be late.

Colin grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door using up a lot of his strength in the process. We ended up running to the elementary school until we both reached the office.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asked me.

"Zelda would like to volunteer to help Ms. Auju while she is in the conference meeting," Colin piped up.

"Okay, I'll call Ms. Anju if she still needs any help and let you know in a minute." The secretary began to press the buttons on the phone and Colin and I waited for a while since the phone call took forever.

"Ms. Anju already has help, but he can't handle all the kids on his own so he as agreed for you to assist you and he is about your age," the secretary began to get a name tag, "What is your name?" she asked.

"Zelda, Zelda Harkinain."

The secretary wrote my name then she gave me the name tag.

"Good luck, Zelda, you're going to need it if you're taking care of those kids."

Colin grabbed my hand and led me to a classroom that didn't have many kids inside.

"Are you the girl that offered to help a couple of minutes ago?" a woman in her twenties asked.

"Yeah, who is the guy I'm helping?" I asked.

"That would be me," a familiar voice replied in back of me.

I turned around and I saw… Link! Oh why do the goddesses hate me so much! Seriously, I didn't expect him to be here and I haven't talked to Link since I kissed his cheek! What will he say? Wait, why do I care about that?!

"Link and, …um, you girl, don't hesitate to call the office if they misbehave and if you have any problems Link has my number," she turned to me, "I'm Ms. Anju, what is your name?"

"I'm Zelda Harkinain," I replied.

"Oh, so you already know Colin then and I'm counting on both of you," Ms. Anju said as she went out the door.

"What do you kiddos want to do?" I asked.

"I want story telling time," a girl that I recognized as Aryll said.

"We want story time! We want story time! We want story time!" the whole classroom chanted over and over again.

"Okay we'll do story time," Link turned to me, "Zelda do you know any stories?"

"Yeah, I know all the legends of the Hero of Hyrule like the back and forward since I was a little girl," I replied.

"Can you tell the Legend of the Ocarina of Time?" Link asked childishly.

"Sure, it's my third favorite," I told Link then I turned to the children, "You guys sit in a circle so I can start telling the story," I turned to Link, "If you want to listen too then sit in the carpet like the kiddos."

The children began to get in a circle quickly and looked egger to hear the story.

"But I'm in charge here," Link protested.

"If you don't sit in a circle I won't tell the story," I replied.

Link quickly got in the circle without any other comments or any protests and was sitting next to Aryll and Colin.

I sat on a rocking chair and I cleared my voice, "Is everyone ready to hear the story?"

"Yes," the whole class and Link replied.

I cleared my voice again, "This is a deep, deep forest that spreads over the eastern region of the kingdom of Hyrule… the Kokiri Forest. The Kokiris who lived there each have their own fairy. But there was one young boy who, for some reason, didn't have a fairy. His name was… Link."

Everyone looked at Link, who looked proud to bare the same name as the hero, and Colin stood out the most, he looked at Link with much more admiration than the others.

I continued with the story, "Shall I begin? Long, long ago…"

: : :

As I finished the story everyone, including Link, was in tears, except for me, but I understood since it is a sad, sad tell.

"Link are you crying?" I asked.

"No, I'm a big boy," Link replied wiping his tears away, but even more came down then before.

I looked at all the kids they were crying really hard, especially Colin he was sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

I saw a big box of tissues and I grabbed them. I began wiping the kids' tears away one by one. I noticed that I wiped everyone's tears away, except Link. I made my way to Link and I wiped his tears away. His skin was smooth and soft and I saw his azure eyes.

"Thanks, Zelda, but you could've just given me a tissue, you didn't have to do it for me," Link said then he turned to the kids, "What do you kids want to do?"

"I want to play outside," a little boy said.

"Play outside! Play outside! Play outside!" the children chanted.

"What game do you guys want to play out there?" Link asked.

: : :

Link and I were the ones that were "it" because we let the previous kids tag us because they weren't having that much luck tagging the other kids.

I looked around Link was next to me and the kids were keeping their distance.

Then I tripped on a tree root and I landed right on top of Link. I felt a pair of lips on mine they were… soft and I noticed that they belong to Link.

We both pulled away at the same moment I saw him blush a little and I felt my face get hot, my face must be red by now.

"S-sorry, it was an accident," I stuttered from embarrassment.

"I-it's fine, Zelda, you'reareallygoodkisser," Link replied flustered and said the last part way too fast for me to understand him.

"What was the last part?" I asked.

"I… never mind, just forget I said anything," Link replied with more blush forming on his cheeks.

"I think we should take the class inside," I suggested.

"Yeah, it's almost time for the kids to get home any ways, but why do you act differently around kids? Not that it's a bad thing, but the only time I ever see you smile is around kids," Link said.

"It's a long story that I don't want people to pity me with and that no one knows the real story, so I'm keeping it that way," I snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it was too personal, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, that's what friends are for," Link offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but if I trust you with the information you might end up black mailing me, trust me I've had people do things like that to me," I replied.

"Zelda, I'm not going to black mail you, I know we got off of the wrong foot at first, but I'm hoping that we could at least be friends," Link said rather seriously.

I looked him in the eye to see if he was lying to me, but his azure eyes were sincere and honest… Link really wants to be my friend, that's a surprise to me.

I took out my hand to shake his hand, but before I asked, "Friends?"

"Friends," Link confirmed, "Zelda, we forgot about the kids, let's go inside before the kids' parents get here, we don't want them to be late going home, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

: : :

All the parents came to get their children and for some reason most of them seem to have known my father, but I wonder why my father never told me that he once lived in Ordon.

"Zelda, are you dating Link?" Aryll's question interrupted my thoughts.

"Zelda and I are only friends, Aryll," Link answered for me.

"You two kissed, Link, you told me that kisses are when two people love each other. Why did you two kiss then?" Aryll asked.

"I tripped on a tree root and then I landed on Link, but in the process we accidently kissed," I answered for Link this time.

"Zelda, can we go home? I want to go to sleep early today since tomorrow you promised to teach me how to use the sword," Colin said.

"Can you teach me too?" Aryll asked.

"Aryll, you're not old enough to learn," Link said to Aryll.

"Link, it's fine with me, I learned how to use a sword when I was younger than them," I told Link.

"Fine, but can I came too? I want to see if Rusl is right about how good you are," Link said.

"Sure, you can watch," I replied.

"Zelda, do you know your way back?" Link asked.

"I know the way back! Link, no need to come, I really don't want you and Aryll to get home late and I don't want you to be snogging with Zelda on the way home," Colin barked at Link… That's very surprising that he snapped at Link, Colin seems a little jealous and protective of me, like a sibling might.

"Colin, I'm just her friend and I'm not stealing your cousin away from you, the kiss was an accident and we barely got on friend terms," Link replied.

Colin hugged me tightly and was glaring daggers at Link.

"Good, I don't want Zelda to ditch me for you, she is the closest I have to an older brother, even though she's a girl," Colin said as tears gently cascaded down his cheeks.

"Colin, I'm never in a million years going to ditch me, you're the closest thing I have to a younger sibling," I replied as I gently wiped his tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"What about Tetra isn't she your younger sibling?" Colin asked once his tears stopped.

Link looked very surprised to hear about Tetra. I wouldn't be surprised anyone in Ordon was since I haven't mentioned anything about her death.

"I'll tell you about it when you're ready," I whispered in Colin's ear so Link and Aryll wouldn't hear me.

"I think Aryll and I should get going," Link said.

Aryll got closer to Colin and kissed him on the nose, "Bye, guys," she yelled once Link and Aryll were walking away.

I looked at Colin and he looked like a tomato with his face red from Aryll kissing him in the nose and touched the spot she kissed.

"Hyrule to Colin, Hyrule to Colin," I said as I waved my hand over Colin's face.

"Z-Zelda, I think we should go home," Colin said.

: : :

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I wonder who that could be since it's midnight. I heard the door open reveling Colin and a stuffed animal of a horse that looked similar to the one that belonged to the Hero of Hyrule.

"Zelda, I had a nightmare, can I sleep here for tonight?" Colin asked.

"Yes you can, but do you want to talk about it?" I asked Colin.

Colin got under the covers and curled into a ball next to me.

"I had a dream that you were fighting a big giant pig, you were winning and then he shot you an arrow that was poisonous. You defeated him then… then you died after a couple weeks," Colin told me sobbing in my chest.

"Don't worry Colin, I'm not going to fight any giant pigs, do you want me to sing a lullaby to make you feel better?" I asked.

Colin nodded his head timidly and I felt his body relax.

_Go to sleep,_

_Rest upon your bed,_

_May this night bring dreams to your head_

_Hear my voice,_

_Never let it die,_

_Keep this lullaby_

_Soon the sun shall set on,_

_Long it will be till dawn,_

_Never will you will I be gone_

_Carry on,_

_Rid this world of fear,_

_Now the time is near,_

_Peace will soon reign here…_

I stopped realizing Colin was asleep, I smiled at his sleeping form and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's note: That wasn't my usual type of writing, but just bare with me. The song lyrics aren't mine, I found them on Youtube. How is the story so far? Good? Bad? Decent? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

I awoke to Colin sleeping peacefully next to me. Colin reminds me a lot about Tetra, but I'm not going to let Ganondorf get him too while I live like a coward like what I did to Tetra. I looked at Colin once more he looks younger in his sleep. I gave him kiss on the forehead and began to get ready.

I got my school uniform and quickly, but quietly because I didn't want everyone to be awakened by me making noise, in the bathroom.

I looked up at the sky; the sun was barley beginning to rise up little by little. I began to remember when Tetra first saw the early sun rise.

: : : FLASHBACK : : :

_I pulled Tetra up with all my strength I had and put her next to me._

_Tetra frowned as she looked at the sky, "Zellie, why did you bring me here? It's just pitch black out here, I thought you said we're going look at something cool."_

"_Tetra, you honestly need to be patient, we're here to see the sun rise, we'll be the first ones to see it," I explained to the three year old._

"_How're we going to see the sun? It's dark out here, Zellie, use your brain, you're the older one here."_

"_I am using my brain, sis, it is practical science."_

"_I still don't see the big deal about-, "Tetra stopped at midsentence._

_I looked at the sky, it was beginning to become an orange-ish color, and the sun had a beautiful mixture of red and yellow in the orange color._

"_It's very pretty, Zellie, thank you for showing me," Tetra said as she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

"_You're welcome, Tet."_

: : : END OF FLASHBACK : : :

I felt a tear slowly slide off my cheek at thinking of the memory. Memories, they are all I have left of her now since she can't magically come back to life and I don't want her to come back because of me, she's in a better place.

I looked up at the sky once more and the sun was already out and I heard the cuccos' call in the early morning.

I wanted to get to school early so I fixed myself come cereal and ate silently and rather quickly.

I grabbed my book bag and I thought about how Aunt Uli and Uncle Rusl would react so I decided to leave them a note.

It read:

_Dear,_

_Aunt Uli, Uncle Rusl, and Colin_

_Don't worry about me. I decided to go to school early and I already ate breakfast. Don't worry I won't get lost I know the way to school already._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

I left the note on the counter and I slyly went out the door and I closed the door softly on the way out.

I ran as fast as I could, faster and faster I went.

I felt free. I felt lost in my own world… until I knocked someone over that is.

My body was on top of Link's body. I felt myself blush because I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Then Link helped me up. I dusted the dirt off my skirt and I took a quick glance at his chest.

"Fancy, seeing you, but why do you have your school clothes on?" Link asked in amusement.

"We have school today," I replied.

"No we don't, Zel, it's the weekend not week day. And how do you always end up falling on me?"

"I don't know, but how do I go back? I think I lost my way."

"Zelda, do you want to hang out with me and my friends? It's a nice day to stay cooped up like a cucco," Link said.

"No, your friends just so happen to hate me and I don't want them to be uncomfortable just because they hate me," I replied truthfully.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not, a good friend doesn't let another good friend left out and Sheik and Dark don't hate you," Link said trying to assure me that it would be alright if I went along.

"They might not, but I still have the girls that hate me because I hurt Ilia by accident when it was clearly her fault!"

"Actually, Saria got really mad at her, I've never seen her like that before and please do it for her," Link pleaded.

"Sorry, Link, but- Link, let me go!" I yelled as he carried me bridal-style.

"No, you're coming with me whether you like it or not. Besides, do you really want me to let you go?" Link asked.

I felt Link loosen the grip he had on me like he was about to let me go. I quickly secured my arms around his neck to prevent it from happening. He's right I didn't want him to let go…, but for all the wrong reasons…

"No, I don't feel like breaking a bone," I lied. That wasn't the reason why.

Link tightened his grip on me and held my body closer to his bare chest. I felt myself blush as he began to lean in.

"Link, don't you need to meet your friends? You told me you're going to hang out with them," I said as he was almost about to kiss me.

Link looked away from me clearly disappointed by my reaction, but does he even like me that way, he could be doing it just to mess with my head. Trust me, a lot of guys have tried to do that to me, luckily for me, I beat them up before they did.

Way to go, Zelda, you blew it with the hot guy you like, I mentally scowled myself. Wait, did I just think that? Why did I even think that if I don't even like him in that way?

"Yeah, but you're coming with me, I want to see how they'll react when they find out that we're friends," Link replied.

"Dark already knows and Dark has also befriended me, Link, I'm friends with your sister for goddesses' sakes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we better get going, they're probably wondering where I am and I'm not going if you don't," Link said.

Link tightened his grip on me to make sure I was secure then he began walking down a dirt path.

I looked in his azure eyes as he walked, looking away from me. His eyes are memorizing, I could look at them all day and not get bored of them at all. I put my head on his chest and relaxed and listened to the wind.

: : :

"What is _she_ doing here?" I recognized Ilia's voice as she squeaked.

I opened my eyes as I realized that I must've slept in Link's arms while we were walking, actually he did all the walking, over here.

"Salutations, Ilia, it's, um, we meet again," I stuttered since I didn't know what to say.

"You're here to have another fight, aren't you?" Ilia asked.

"Nope, Zelda is here to call it truce and be nice she's my friend, Ilia," Link answered for me.

"Link, how can you trust her? We barley even know her and she harmed some of your friends here! Plus, Saria has told us awful things about her, Link! What type of person doesn't mention their family or their own sister?!" Ilia exclaimed at Link.

"You know what, I'll just go, forget I even tried, Ilia, you don't know me and I bet I been through more rough times then you have, so just shut up if you don't even have all the story strait! I'll stay out of your lives now," I spat at Ilia like I had poison in my mouth. "Link, can you let me go, now?" I asked when I turned to him.

"Yeah, stay out of our lives, I'll be happy if you did, from what Saria has told me it sounds like you cause a lot of people pain before. I don't want me, nor my friends getting hurt because of you… especially Link, he has taken a strange liking into you," Ilia said.

"I… You're right I do cause pain… I'm sorry for that… Saria, I'm sorry I didn't remember you, I'm in hard times right now, and I hope you can at least forgive me, even though you clearly hate me now… I guess I'll stay out of your lives if it makes you happy," I apologized, "Can you let me go now, Link?"

"No, Zelda, I don't understand how you cause people to get hurt. How can you do that if Aryll likes you as a friend? How can you do that when all you do is worry about the people you care about for example: Colin, how about him, did you ever hurt him before?" Link asked.

"Zelda has hurt people, Link, I know parts of the story she has been hiding from you… I would tell it to you, but I respect her privacy," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and I saw that it was Sheik that said that. The only thing I ever intended to keep from Link and anyone is the night that Ganondorf shot my mother… and my sister. How does he even know that?

Link looked at me with disgust, "I trusted you! I thought you cared about people! Ilia's right about you being a monster then! I hate you! I want you out of my life!"

I hated the look on Link's face. Disgust. The same way Ganondorf looked at me. I stayed silent and I flinched a little, I felt like I was having another encounter with Ganondorf, I felt the same fear, yes fear, I'm afraid of Ganondorf, since I've seen what he was capable of doing to a living person, for example: what he did to my mother and sister.

Link let go of me. I felt myself falling then I realized I didn't land on the floor. Sheik caught me before I fell and softly put me on the ground.

"Link, before you jump to conclusions, it wasn't actually Zelda's fault, she didn't kill anyone, she saw it happening in front of her. I don't know anything else besides that," Sheik said softly trying to calm him down.

They all looked at me clearly pitying me, well except Link, he looked like he was hurt, confused, and angry at the same time.

"You trust Sheik more then?! Do you not trust me?!" Link yelled as he looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"Link, Zelda didn't tell me, my Aunt Impa did, Zelda didn't even know I knew a part of her secret…, but I can tell there were more details than that… since, she still won't tell the authorities the whole story, but we think that she started the fight, though,-"

Now, all of them looked sorry, to my surprise, Ilia also looked sorry while Link was just confused. I felt their eyes on me. This is why I don't trust people, or anyone for the matter of fact, they either betray me or they pity me, and neither or those will do any good, especially the pitying, that won't bring Tetra or my mother back… noting will…

I ran until I couldn't hear any more of it. I remembered the sounds of the gun shots shooting, I also remember hearing the plead of my mother and how Tetra wanted my help and believed I could save her life, I failed… I failed them…

I ran to the woods nearby. I sat leaning on a tree and I felt my eyes getting watery. I couldn't take it anymore so I cried, not the usually one or two tears it was more like sobbing, I needed to let go all those emotions.

I cried for everything I've held back tears for like for seeing both my mother and sister cry, all the beatings that I had to watch Ganondorf do to Tetra, for thinking me and Link could actually be friends, for Sheik finding out my secret, for every emotional wound I've kept to myself, and for that day…

The day I saw my mother and sister being murdered right in front of me… being killed because of me… that day that I saw the one that was supposed to be the one that was murdered… not a day I like to remember…

**Author's note:**

**Sorry my update was late; my family came over to visit. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't use the computer last week. Next update will be sooner. I hope this chapter made up for the other one, that wasn't really good in my opinion. For those of you that like Ilia don't worry she isn't the bad guy in this story. Read to find what happens next…**

**-hero-of-time945**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

_Tetra was standing in front of me emotionless. Her arms were crossed and her eyes looked at me with hate, she never looked at me like that._

_My mother then appeared she looked at me with the same look that she always gives Ganondorf… _

_My father then came up to me… He looked angry… All of them were angry…_

"_You're the reason why I died, Zelda, you let Ganondorf shot me," Tetra hissed at me._

"_No I didn't, I… didn't let him…"_

"_I wish I never gave birth to you, you are a disgrace to this family, you watched us die while you were safe," Mother sat out like it was venom._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I left one wish to you when I died, you failed my simple wish, you failed to protect Tetra and your mother," Father said emotionless._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You failed us, Zelda," they said in unison._

"_You failed us…"_

"I'm sorry…" I muttered as I began to wake up.

Good, it was just a dream; I just hope that they don't think that way about me…

I rubbed my eyes. I saw that I was still in the forest; I must've slept here when I was crying. I looked at my surroundings; it looked like it was around midnight maybe one in the morning and I was still against the tree.

I stood up and walked to Ordon Spring. For some reason I always feel relaxed when I come here.

I sat down and took off my boots so they wouldn't get wet. Then, I looked at my reflection; you can clearly notice that I was crying because my blue eyes had red in them and because of the tear stains on my cheeks.

I cupped my hands to gather water and then put it on my face to help me make it less noticeable.

I looked at myself in the reflection, the water didn't make much of a difference, but it helped a little bit. I sat up and threw a pebble in the water causing it to riffle.

For a long time, I felt relaxed and I was glad I cried, it isn't healthy to keep emotions bottled up like I had for a long time, like I had.

Then, suddenly, I remembered that Aunt Uli and Uncle Rusl would be worried about me. Oh Goddesses, if I was asleep for this long that means that I broke my promise to train Colin today.

I got up and ran until I dot to the door way, I already know how to get to the house from Ordon Spring because of my frequent visits there.

I panted as I knocked on the door. The door opened and Aunt Uli was crying.

Aunt Uli sobbed as she hugged me tightly, wow, I didn't know that she'll be that worried about me, then again, they're the only ones who actually seem to care about me.

"Zelda, where were you? I've been worried sick since your friends told me they couldn't find you. Don't scare me like that, Zelda, I taught Ganondorf escaped and kidnapped you," Aunt Uli sobbed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stress you, I lost track of time," I replied.

"Your friends are also worried about you, they're waiting for you in your room," Aunt Uli said.

My face paled, they are a very weird group, and one minute they want me gone, hating my guts then the next they are coming here to apologize, that's bull, I felt like a toy thing of theirs, they just want to know the story and then they're probably going to tell someone. I quickly went to my room and saw that the entire group, except Link, was asleep.

"Zelda, I think you should explain to us what happened," Link said as he noticed me closing the door.

"What is there to explain?" I asked trying to act dumb, but ended up sounding horrible.

"Zelda, explain yourself," Link commanded.

"There is nothing to explain, Link, and why do you think I'll tell you and your little group here, I haven't even told the police, what makes me think I'll tell you?" I asked harshly.

"…"

"You expect me to tell you and your group, right? I know that you're going to tell everyone, I came here to forget, not have some group of punks ruin the reason why I came here, Link," I hissed.

"Zelda, you need to learn to trust people, if you won't tell me then just tell Uli and Rusl the story, they're your family," Link urged me.

"No… I won't tell them…. I won't say the story, Link, you don't understand, you don't know how it feels like," I replied.

"Telling someone will make the pain feel better, Zelda, it isn't good for you to keep the story to yourself, I'm not going to use it against you if it makes you feel better my parents are dead too," Link said.

"Zelda, how about we make you a deal?" I heard Ilia's voice say behind me.

I looked behind and saw the rest of the group awake, wow, didn't know Link and I were that loud.

"…What type of deal?" I asked cautiously.

"A deal where we leave you alone and never tell anyone your secret in exchange for answers and you getting out of our life leaving Ordon once you leave high school and you not talking to us unless it's important, I don't want my friends, especially Link, getting hurt," Ilia replied.

I thought about it for a long time coming up with both pros and cons.

For example: pro, they'll stop bothering me. Con, I might miss Link's company and friendship, since it was after all, the first one I've actually had in years.

I looked at Link, he seemed to not want me to do this, but at the same time I do need to tell someone.

"Zelda, deal or no deal?" Ilia asked.

"…Deal…"

"Good now tell us the story, Zelda, Link did tell me you're good at storytelling," Ilia said.

I rolled my eyes, I barley told stories, the only time I do it was for little kids, but those usually had happy endings, not like this sad one.

I stole a glance at the rest of the group; they didn't seem to like the deal either, probably didn't want me to be forced to tell them, but to do it willingly, not forcefully.

"Zelda, I know I got mad at you for not remembering me, but I don't want you to do this for a deal, you clearly don't want to do it, I don't blame you, I wouldn't be able to even say the story if I knew it myself. Please don't do this if you don't want to," Saria pleaded.

I ignored her and cleared my throat.

: :FLASHBACK: :

_I saw Ganondorf beating my mother; I had enough of just standing here and watched the suffering and blood while he did nothing to me, just my mother and sister._

_I felt my blood boil, I knew why he did it, and it was to break me and for me to follow his orders._

"_I've had enough of this insanity!" I yelled._

"_Zelda, how many times have I told you not to yell at me? Looks like I've finally broken you, haven't I? I know that you're too afraid to do anything to me, so act like a good little girl and watch me beat your damn mother, I run this family, you need to do as I say," Ganondorf hissed._

"_No I've had enough of this! I don't want to just stand and watch, you haven't broken me just yet, I never give up, and I made a promise to protect my family! I'm leaving and I'm taking my family with me, I'm done with this, you think you can control me, but face it you can't," I hissed back._

_Ganondorf glared at me, he looked murderous, his birdlike nose was near me._

_My mother's eyes widened, she also knew what Ganondorf was capable of doing, like me, only she actually experienced it._

"_Zelda, apologize to Ganondorf, now, before anything bad happens," my mother commanded softly, but had a lot of fear in the tone._

"_No, I'm through with him, he's nothing, but a bastard," I replied._

_First time I cursed and I started to regret it, he would surely do something now to me, my mother, or Tetra when she gets home, something that would actually make me beg for mercy._

_Ganondorf came closer to me and pushed me against the wall and punching me on my hip; that would make a bruise. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach; he kicked me there, good thing it's easy to hide if a bruise forms._

"_Ganondorf, stop this, you're hurting her!" my mother exclaimed loudly._

_Ganondorf stopped then gave me a look that said 'this is only the beginning of it'. He walked away and began to rummage through the drawer. I felt my heart stop when I saw what he had in his hands… a gun._

_Ganondorf pinned my mother on the wall and put the gun to her neck._

_I heard the door of the bedroom open._

"_I'm home," Tetra announced as she entered the bedroom._

_I saw her eyes widen as she began to realize what was happening and she seemed to be frozen in shock. _

"_M-Mommy, what is going on?" Tetra asked as her lip quivered a little bit._

"_I-It's okay, Tetra, don't worry about me," Mother said softly._

"_Zelda, say your goodbyes to your so called 'precious' daughters already, I don't have time for all the tears, but I do have time to do something else to you," Ganondorf said to my mother._** (A/N: Zelda was named after her mother just in case you got confused.)**

"_Zelda, I need you to understand that you're special, you have a blessing that not everyone has, take care of Tetra for me, I know you can do that, just remember who you are," Mother said, she must've known her end was near._

"_What do you mean by special?" I asked. I wasn't unique in any shape or form I was just you're average 16 year old girl, after all, well, except that I was left in charge of my family and saw someone pointing a gun at my mother, but I was still a bit normal._

"_Yes, what do you mean by special, after all, this little brat has nothing special about her," Ganondorf agreed._

"_Ganondorf, you should know that more than anyone, after all, all her past lives have beaten you along with Courage, face it, Zelda and whoever has Courage will defeat you," Mother hissed._

_Past lives? Courage? Defeat? Beaten?_

_Ganondorf looked furious, but way was he angry about me and the supposed specialty that I have?_

_BOOM._

_My eyes widened, as I saw my mother's limp body on the ground. The crimson blood on her clothes were near her stomach._

"_Mommy! Mommy! What have you done to Mommy!" Tetra yelled out of control._

_I looked at my mother's body again and she was barely alive, she was bound to die later, though, with the blood she's lost so far._

"_Z-Zelda, T-Tetra, I love you both, remember, Zelda, you have a gift from t-the…" Mother stopped and closed her eyes._

_I ran to Mother and laid her head on my lap, I was on the verge of crying now, I almost yelled like Tetra, but I knew that there was no good in that._

"_M-Mom, I-I need you, more than ever now, please don't go," I said, but my voice cracked._

"_Poor, poor, Zelda, you're going to lose someone else, though, if you know what I mean, someone both your mother and father told you to protect," Ganondorf said pointing the gun at Tetra next._

"_Don't hurt her, hurt me instead," I pleaded weakly. _

"_Not a chance, I know Tetra is your- What's the word? Weakness, yes, your weakness, and without her you'll no longer want to live or you'll won't be the same person that you always were," Ganondorf replied as he laughed evilly._

"_Z-Zellie, what do I do? Gaonondork's pointing a gun at me, Z-Zellie, p-please help me," Tetra sobbed as she trembled, hiding her face with her hands._

"_Tetra, run, now, run as fast as you can, now!" I yelled, I wanted to do all I could to keep her safe._

_Tetra didn't move, not even a centimeter, I knew she was afraid as I watched her quiver in faer._

_BOOM._

_Tetra fell to the ground, her tanned skin turned into a sickly pale color, her lips were blue due to the loss of too much blood._

_I carefully put down my mother's head on the ground and crawled near Tetra and cradled her limp body in my arms. My clothes were now covered in her crimson color blood._

"_T-Tetra, ev-everything's alright. J-just don't close your eyes, I love you way too much to lose you, Tet," I said quietly._

"_I l-love you, too, Z-Zellie," Tetra replied as she closed her eyes for an internal sleep._

"_Oh, what a poor, poor little sad story, Zelda, what do you think? Zelda, I think it's time for you to go to hell, they'll probably be there with your father already," Ganondorf sneered almost pulling the trigger on me._

_I slowly got up and was waiting for him to pull the trigger on me. Ganondorf pulled the trigger, for me, everything went in slow motion, my right hand started to glow._

_Everything was a blur, everything was happening way too quickly._

"_Your mother was telling the truth you're wisdom! I can't believe you were under my nose all this time my search has come to an end!" Ganondorf came closer to me._

_I ran out of the bedroom and I crawled in a corner of the living room._

_Ganondorf came after me, but the police knocked down the door before he could actually do anything._

: : END OF FLASHBACK : :

"That was my story, are you happy now?!" I yelled in frustration when they looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't believe you, it's so unreal, I have to give you credit, though, you actually looked like it really happened. If it really happened, why don't you have any bruises?" Ilia asked.

I lifted my shirt slightly up and I winced as I saw the faint bruises, even though it happened a few months ago it hasn't completely healed.

"There, you saw it," I said as I lifted my shirt down.

They all looked at me sympathetically and looked rather worried about me.

"Stop starring at me, it feels weird!" I exclaimed as my voice failed on me, I felt hot tears going down my face, oh, that's why they feel so sorry.

"Zelda, the deal is off," Ilia said quietly.

I felt even more tears come; I knew that I shouldn't have told them they were just planning to tell the people at school.

"Just get out now," I said as I pointed out the door.

"Zelda-"

"GET OUT, NOW!"

"Zelda, just let me talk," Ilia hissed.

"GET OUT, NOW!"

"Ilia, we'll talk to her tomorrow, for now, just let Zelda calm down," Link said.

They all let leaving me crying on my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

I walked along the dirt road that lead to Ordon Spring. I needed some time to think about the things that I've told to my so-called "friends". They haven't even talked to me in about a month and they haven't told anyone about what happened to my family. I know, I should be thankful and all, but I'm not, it only makes it harder for me to understand them.

I sat down by the river and closed my eyes, I actually had a lot to think about then just that, for example: the supposed "gift" my mother told me I have. She may have been speaking metaphorically or she could've meant an actual gift, then again, she could've said that just to scare Ganondorf a little bit.

Sometimes I wish I had someone to tell all my troubles to, though, to be friends with them and basically act like a normal teenage girl around them, but I'm not normal. Normal girls live with both or one of their parents not with their aunt and uncle, normal girls didn't see their mother and sister being killed right in front of them, normal girls didn't have a "gift" that could've cost her family their life, I wasn't in any way near being normal.

I need to find out what the "gift" I have is and how I got it, I want to give it back or just get rid of it one way or another. I need help; this is where having no friends my age comes to a disadvantage. I could've played my cards and used Link and his friends, but then I'm going to have to owe them and be in their debut.

_CRACK._

I opened my eyes and looked back at the gate, no one was there. That's odd that was where I heard the noise coming from, yet it was like no one except me was here. They couldn't have disappeared out of nowhere; someone might've been spying on me.

"Come out, coward, it's no use trying to hide. I know you're there, I heard you. Come out before I go and get you myself," I warned. I sounded braver then how I felt, though.

"Tsk, tsk, Zelda, haven't I told you to be a good girl and not order me around? I believe I have, bad girls must be punished."

My heart stopped as I heard the familiar voice. No, it couldn't be him, he was far away from me and I was told I was never going to be seeing him again, I was simply imaging him. Yes, that's it, it was only my imagination playing sick jokes on me.

`I closed my eyes and rubbed them hoping he really wasn't there right in front of me in arms length. I opened them again, it wasn't my imagination, it was really him standing right in front of me.

"Miss me, sweetheart? You didn't expect me to actually disappear from your life, right? You should know more than anyone that's alive that a couple of police officers can't hold me off," Ganondorf said.

"What are you doing here?! What more do you want from me?! Can't you leave me alone already?! You took away my family from me!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, well, for today at least, you're far too important for my plan. I'm just here to tell you things and possibly do a couple of things if needed," Ganondorf told me in a seductive voice.

I felt tears going down my face. I know what he could do to me and I know he is capable of child molester, but I don't know of any other things he has learned to do in the past couple of months. I didn't want to let out any emotion right now; I didn't want to show him that I'm weak.

"Weaker than the last time I remember. This town has clearly gotten to you of maybe that boy. What's his name? Yes, I remember now, him name is Link. I've seen the way you look at him, you love him, yet you're in denial. I bet he only acts interested in you because he thinks that you're a little virgin. He doesn't know what I've done to you or the way you act. He doesn't even know that I was your first if you did he might not be so interested in you," Gaondorf sneered.

"Don't remind me, it was the worst night of my life," I muttered. I shuddered at the memories of my virginity being taken away from him as a punishment.

"Too bad, I'm here to do it again, to show you that you are mine not anyone else's," Ganondorf whispered in my ear.

Ganondorf pushed me to the ground and landed right on top of me. I winced in pain as he began to nibble on my neck. I closed my eyes, like hell I was going to see what that molester was doing or going to do to me. I only wanted to get away from him, not be around him.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Tears cascaded down my face from all the pain he was causing me. This was the type of treatment my mother usually got when I watched her get beaten by him. I kind of deserve it now that I begin to think about it.

"Zelda, stop squirming and enjoy yourself, but I'll stop if you give me what I want," Ganondorf muttered.

"What do you want then?" I asked. I was willing to do anything as long as he stopped.

"I want your triforce piece, but I can't get it now, Courage wont trust me, he'll only trust the Wielder of Wisdom, I need to get your triforce piece once Zelda has found Courage," Ganondorf replied talking more to himself than me.

Triforce, I've read about it somewhere. The legend, that's it my father used to read to me about them, according to them the Goddesses were the ones who bestowed that blessing. Wait, the only way I could have any of the triforce pieces is if I'm a male Groudo, I'm a son of a knight, or if I'm a member of the royal family. Ther is no way I'm a Groudo, I'm not a male, and the royal family has been lost since the heir ran away. Therefore, I don't have the triforce.

"I don't have the triforce. Din, Nayru, and Farone would never pick me to wield it. They only pick people who are worthy to obtain it," I said softly, I didn't want to anger him at all.

"Believe me, it surprised me when I connected the dots, but you have it whether you like it or not. Since we're alone, I could do anything I like," Ganondorf replied in a low tone.

He grabbed my face and forcefully kissed me. I tried to push him away, but it was no use, his grip only got stronger. His tongue was about to slip in my mouth until I pushed him harder to prevent it from happening.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as he decided to leave kisses on my collar bone.

"No use in screaming, no one is going to come for you anyways, for now, it's only you and me whether you like it or not," Ganondorf muttered.

I began to lose hope little by little; it was no use to hope that anyone would come. No one would probably notice I was gone until it was too late and he actually raped me or something. He could do that after all.

"Don't count on that, old man; I came here to save her."

I opened my eyes to see my savior. I didn't expect him to save me, then again, he could only be doing it because he'll feel guilt after wards if he didn't. I really didn't mind the reason right now, though, I rather be savewd by him than have Ganondorf trying to seduce me.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself to you, Link, I'm Ganondorf, Zelda's stepfather," Ganondorf introduced himself.

"What type of a sick weirdo kisses his own stepdaughter? One more question, how do you even know who I am?"

"I've been watching Zelda ever since she came here. I've also seen all the kisses both of you have shared. I simply got too tempted and wanted to remember how she tastes, tell me, how was your kisses with Zelda?" Ganondorf asked.

"Stalker much? Just let Zelda go so you can get out of here and never come back. It's also none of your business what is between Zelda and I, anyways, those were all accidents," Link muttered.

"That means you wouldn't mind if I kissed Zelda right now, right?"

"I don't think Zelda wants to be kissed by a middle aged man, I wouldn't care less if she was kissing another guy, but this is different, Zelda is a minor and you look like you're about to be a senior citizen, but with the less friendly grandpa aura," Link replied nonchalantly.

I felt myself being pushed against a flat surface and a tongue slowly went into my mouth. The kiss wasn't something I would've enjoyed; it tasted like they were drunk and it was too forceful for my liking. Then I realized it was Ganondorf kissing me again. Honestly, can't he get a hint that I do not like it?

Link punched Ganondorf in the face. What does he want to do, get killed or something, I mean I'm surprised he even stayed.

Ganondorf pushed me to the ground. I'm not sure why he didn't fight back, he just didn't. I flinched as I saw blood on my shirt around my hip section. I touched it slowly with my hand and pulled it away. I saw that I would live, it wasn't enough blood loss to cause me to die, but it was a lot.

"Next time I'm coming to collect you and I won't hold back, Zelda, and make sure that pretty boy of yours doesn't get in my way, you wouldn't want him to get hurt like poor little Tetra and put him on the list of deaths you have caused, would we now?" Ganondorf asked as he disappeared. I don't know how, but yes, he disappeared.

I sat crying, looking at the direction he disappeared into. I didn't want him to come back for me, I didn't know what he'll do to me once he gets his hands on me. Then I remembered Link was here, I didn't want him to see me crying like the last time, that didn't really end well.

"Thanks for helping me back there, but can you go away now?" I asked as I felt my voice crack.

I closed my eyes as I felt more tears threatening to fall. I suddenly felt a body pressed against mine into a hug. I opened my eyes to see Link's arms holding me protectively around my waist. I was shocked at first, but I quickly returned it, this is what I need… someone to comfort me.

Link placed me on his lap then placed me against his chest, not the forceful way, but in a way that it seemed to comfort me, he rocked me back and forward as I cried louder. It felt… good to have someone comforting me, I almost forgot how it felt. I listened closely to the rhythm of his heart, it was steadily beating.

"Zelda, I'll do anything I can to protect you, I won't let your stepfather take you away. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Link whispered softly in my hair.

"I can't let you do make that happen, don't say something you're not going to do, Link," I replied.

"Zelda, you should have more trust in people, you hardly trust anyone and another thing, I need to take you back to your house so we can tell them what happened," Link replied.

"No, Link, I don't want to worry them," I said as I yawned.

"Don't sleep, you lost a lot of blood, you need to get patched up."

I didn't listen to him and I closed my eyes. I needed to sleep, it was the only way I could fell free in a time like this.


End file.
